mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshida
The Yoshida (吉田) Family is renowned for their use of Ancient Magic, which they practice in the Shinto style. Volume 3, Chapter 1Volume 9, Chapter 6 Background The Yoshida possess Outer-Systematic Ancient Magic called "Spirit Magic", and it is rumored that they pass on their traditional methods of training as well. Due to the traditional methods of practice, which are arduous to go through, the members who do learn the magic naturally possess and are capable of great physical labor. The training methods of the Yoshida Family involve training in pitch darkness. Volume 3, Chapter 4 The Yoshida use talismans as a medium because they follow the Shinto style. The Yoshida Family has countless women who study the Shinto style and Ancient Magic under them. Volume 3, Chapter 6 The Chiba and Isori Families have close relations with one another due in part to the engravement spells the Isori engrave onto the CAD for the Chiba, whereas the Yoshida Family also have close relations with the Chiba Family. Volume 4, Chapter 13 Ancestry/Tradition The Yoshida Family ancestry is said to have originated from a rain-shaman (no relation to Yoshida Shintō). These ancestors had real power, albeit a small one; that being to call upon the clouds which brought the rain and the extent of the power is to gather the clouds which were usually scattered in the sky through the flow of wind, as long as they were rain-clouds. Volume 13.5, Prisoner of the Dragon The Yoshida Family’s ancestors were a group of dragon worshipers, hermits, who were striving to learn the way of Onmyōdō and Shugendō in order to thread on the path of the dragon, they were the guardian priests of the dragon deity. They devoted their religious virtues and wisdom to the dragon and continued to follow the path which led to God. The original purpose was to overcome the drought, though it became secondary since they found out about the dragon, which became their new purpose. As a result, the current Yoshida Family came to be referred as a prestigious Ancient Magicians. The name of the ritual is "Hoshi Oroshi no Gi". It didn’t come from the orthodox religion, which traditional religious people might call an ‘evil cult’ and be combining it with the Shinto style from Yoshida Family ‘Koushin’, it was possible to operate a large-scale weather control via a Divine Spirit, creating a large-scale independent Information Body. Members of the Yoshida Family perform the "Hoshi Oroshi no Gi", the night of Tanabata. The individual who best performs this ritual inherits the title of becoming the next Family Head. Residence Mikihiko's home is in Isehara at the foot of Mount Tanzawa. Volume 14, Chapter 4 The home is used as a private school for the study of magic. Volume 14, Chapter 3 Members *Family Head: Yoshida Sachihiko (吉田 幸比古) - Born as the second son of four, Sachihiko became the Head of the Yoshida Family due to his ability to better perform the "Hoshi Oroshi no Gi" than his brothers. *Children : **Eldest Son: Yoshida Motohiko (吉田 元比古) - He is the eldest son and is 7 years older than Mikihiko. He is also a candidate to become the next Family Head. **Second Son: Yoshida Mikihiko (吉田 幹比古) Trivia *The Yoshida Family isn't linked to either the Yoshida shrine mentioned nor any religious corporations. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Yoshida